<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm happy now by perivelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775031">I'm happy now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perivelle/pseuds/perivelle'>perivelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Comments appreciated, Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafuyu is finally happy, Memories, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perivelle/pseuds/perivelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafuyu remembers another conversation he had with Yuki in the past. He couldn't answer him then, but he can answer now. He can finally let Yuki's soul rest in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm happy now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mafuyu stood with his exhausted legs on the stage. It was Given's final performance for their new song, which they had plucked and plucked almost enough to make them all sick of it. But they weren't. Of course they weren't. After all, it was this very tune which they had raised and embellished into everything they wanted to hear. It was this song which they brought into the world from simply an assortment of chords and carefully arranged sequences that pulled not only on the strings of his guitar, but their hearts as well.</p><p>Despite his body wanting to collapse, the music continued to reach his ears. It was like the notes carried him. He had long since forgotten the pulsing pains at his fingertips, as well as the seemingly neverending calluses layering against his guitar's strings. This was it, he thought. This was the love for music everyone around him was so fond of. The feeling of the strings' delicate vibrations echoing through the bridge of his guitar to precisely amplify the specific sounds in his mind. To produce a replica of the melodies hidden away inside his brain, and, in essence, let the words at the tip of his tongue pull a wave of emotions from the depths of his heart along with them. It was ecstasy. </p><p>He could feel the strumming of Uenoyama's guitar merge with his own. He wasn't playing alone here. Every pluck of a string, every tap on a drum, every sound was created only because the four of them played together. The four wonderful people in this band. The people who revealed to him this magnificent world of music.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt water trickling between his toes. The weight of a shallow sheet of water crashing and thinning itself out onto the sand. The sound of the music faded out and replaced itself with the melodic swaying of a sea shore. There was still a numbing sensation left on his ears, and a heaviness deep within the soles of his feet that kept him from relaxing here. He no longer felt the cold, hard surface of the stage, but instead felt countless grains of sand shuffling from beneath his feet. Sand that stole warmth from the sun. And then Yuki, a boy whose face he hadn't seen in years, laying beside him. </p><p>Mafuyu's hands settled onto the pebbled surface. He wouldn't have even noticed that Yuki's hand was carefully placed atop it if he hadn't looked. There was no weight to the other boy's hand. Only a faint chill, colder than the waves that swept through the area. </p><p>"Hey, Mafuyu," Yuki began.</p><p>He carried with his words a tint of nostalgia that made Mafuyu's throat sting. This was a scene he had seen before, a conversation he could almost recite, but he listened again. </p><p>"Say, if I wasn't around in 10 years, would you still be happy?"</p><p>Worries overcame the then-14-year-old Mafuyu. "What do you mean?" He exclaimed with fright that took the form of tears just barely visible at the corners of his eyes. "Why wouldn't you be here?" He turned himself towards Yuki and placed his free hand over his.</p><p>The blonde's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, shocked to see Mafuyu's reaction, but he let out a laugh. Light-hearted as any other, but the breath choked the air out of him, which would have asphyxiated him if he gave in. </p><p>"Relax, relax," Yuki dismissed Mafuyu's worries. "Let me try that again." He rested his eyes to organize his thoughts. "If you couldn't be with me forever, would you still be happy?"</p><p>Mafuyu, calmer this time, responded, "How am I supposed to answer that?"</p><p>"Then let me tell you my answer." Yuki looked across the boundless horizon stretching in front of them. His hair dancing in the breeze that blew in from the sea.</p><p>"Hm?" Mafuyu awaited his answer.</p><p>"I would be able to not regret a thing," he paused, "as long as I knew you'd still be happy someday."</p><p>And then Mafuyu looked at the horizon, too, as it extended even farther away. Then the water slid away from his feet, and he suddenly found himself back on the stage. Memories of a long forgotten past fading away once again. </p><p>He looked at Uenoyama, who was playing his heart out beside him, and smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm happy now. No need to regret a thing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A group chat I'm in for given/syh was discussing our predictions for the end of the story. I thought it'd be something similar to this, in that Mafuyu would remember another conversation he had with Yuki most likely at the beach just like the first. I had written the dialogue, but decided to write it out fully since I already had a clear image in mind. It's just a very short one shot, but it would be nice to see something like this again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>